


First Day of Dragon Training

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted or Biological, Dragon Riders, Dragon Riders AU, Dragon Riding School, Gen, Harry can't focus, Severus Snape is Harry's Dad, not said either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Harry is going to Dragon Riding school just like his dad, but he.... well, he kind of forgot what he was supposed to be with his dragon. Luckily Severus is always around to help his son with his homework.





	First Day of Dragon Training

Harry stared at the fledgling dragon. He knew there was supposed to be something he was supposed to do with it, but he couldn’t remember what. His teacher had said this was their very first assignment, and his dad would be so upset if Harry flunked out of his very first dragon class, because then Harry couldn’t be a dragon rider like his dad.

He stared at the little dragon blankly for a little longer while the dragon stared back just as blankly. Then it yawned, showing all its little teeth and curled up on Harry’s rug. Nothing for it then. He’d have to suck it up and ask his dad. It would be a lot worse if his dad didn’t think Harry had tried his hardest and that included asking for help.

“Dad!” He called, not looking away from the little dragon.

His bedroom door opened almost silently, and Severus Snape stepped into the room with an amused look. “You don’t remember what you teacher told you to do with the dragon, do you?”

Harry looked at him sheepishly, protesting, “She had the dragons already out. How was I supposed to pay attention?”

Severus sighed and took a seat by his eleven year old son. “I’ll have to tell Minerva that her teaching methods are no match for a distracted eleven year old boy. You should listen to her methods. I’ve had the chance to run across in my youth in the field. She was a good rider in her prime.”

“But now she’s too old for it?”

Severus hid a smile. “She decided to retire for a bit and teach the next generation. Now hold your hand out. You want to bond with the dragon. Falling asleep here at the very least means it trusts you, but that alone won’t form a bond…”

Harry listened intently to his dad, glowing with the attention. His dad spent a lot of times flying the sky, ready for war or whatever else the ruling council needed the riders for. Maybe he could get him to land during the school day for the other kids to see. They’d be so jealous, because his dad is just the coolest.

“Harry are you listening to me?”


End file.
